Normalcy
by Totoro504
Summary: Sasori was an aspiring artist looking to add more artwork to his portfolio for the end of the year. Hyuuga Hinata was studying to become a biomolecular engineer with a secret passion of playing for a rock band. Deidara was just an annoying roommate. "Ne Danna, what happened to you today? You don't look like you stepped in dog shit, yeah." [CRACK PAIRING/COMPLETE]


**Me: I COULDN'T RESIST. I love crack pairings and I have** **always wanted to write one. So here it is! And maybe if I start getting back into the Naruto fandom, I'll write more. ****_Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and I only borrowed the characters for selfish uses. Reviews are appreciated!  
**

* * *

**Normalcy**

The first time he met her was at the library. Granted, she wasn't exactly the most stunning person to look at in the library of Tokyo University. There were many exceptional beauties at the college—beautiful _and _intelligent because it was difficult to be accepted in the top university of Japan. However, Sasori was in his third year as an art major when he discovered Hyuuga Hinata. She was pretty in her own subtle way. Her pale skin and dark blue locks was a stark contrast to the normal sun kissed complexion and brightly colored hair. The most peculiar thing about her was the lightly colored lavender eyes of her, failing to reveal a solid black pupil. He had propped his elbow up on the table for support, studying her form with interest.

She tucked some strands of loose hair behind her ear with her slender fingers, biting on the bottom of her lip as her eyes skimmed the large book she was reading. Sasori admitted to himself that she was quite attractive in her own way. He glanced back down at the blank sketch book of his and decided she would be a nice to draw after contemplating it. Standing up, he made a move towards the table she occupied and sat in the empty seat across from her. By no means was he embarrassed to make the first move. His intention with her was purely out of being able to create more lovely artworks to add to his portfolio for the following year.

"Excuse me."

Hinata jumped. He realized with a smug satisfaction that she barely noticed his presence. The red head inwardly scoffed when she dropped her book out of shock. A light blush dusted her cheeks and a frown that marred her face as she bent down to pick up the textbook. "I-Is there anything I can do for you…umm?" Her voice was soft, Sasori noticed. It was almost pleasant to his ears compared to the loud screeches he usually heard throughout the day.

"Sasori. Just Sasori." His voice was smooth and dripped with masculinity. She blushed again and nodded. Her eyes were full of curiosity and she waited for him to speak. "And your name is?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," she murmured. Ah, so _she_ was the heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation. The young girl just reeked with old money by the way she carried herself. The only thingat th threw him off was the soft voice and the tiny stutter she had. Sasori watched her shift into her chair uncomfortably before revealing a quivering smile. She reiterated her earlier statement. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Straight to the point. How cute.

"I would like to sketch you for my art class," Sasori said bluntly.

The Amaranth pink slowly darkened to a shade of French rose. Hinata looked slightly flattered but seemed hesitant. "I w-wouldn't mind at all. Although…there are many beautiful girls over there dying to get your attention. Are you s-sure you want to sketch me? I'm really not that pretty." Indeed, there were a group of fan girls in the corner giving her a death glare. The freshman flinched, terrified when their glare intensified.

The corner of his lips twitched in hilarity. "On the contrary, you're quite pleasant to the eyes."

"Errmmm…." Hinata swallowed before clearing her throat, "Thank you, Sasori-san. You're…not…unattractive either." To say the least, her choice of words could have been better. But it was cute seeing her flustered and stumble over a simple compliment (if it could even be called that). She fake coughed and averted her eyes shyly. "Are you certain you want to draw me?"

Annoyance rose within him and Sasori exhaled deeply, "Yes." Did she have to repeat her question so consistently like a talking parrot? The red head took out a set of high quality sketching pencils and placed them on the table besides the blank sheet. "I want you to just go back to reading and pretend I'm not here. It makes the scene more realistic."

"All right." Hinata did just that, completely tuning out his presence. They stopped exchanging quiet words and the library was filled with shuffles from the people moving around the carpet floor, pages being flipped, and the scribbles of a pencil meeting paper. It didn't take that long for Sasori to finish up the drawing. He was an artist and his talent lied more in acrylic and oil mediums. Using his pinky, he rubbed it against the drawing of her eyes to give it a more light shade and polished the rest of the artwork before he declared himself to be done. Checking the time, Sasori packed his stuff together and stood up with the bottom of the chair scraping against the carpet.

"Goodbye, Hyuuga-san." She didn't look up, too absorbed in her book to hear his hushed words. Sasori was in a good mood when he walked out the library.

"Ne Danna, what happened to you today?" Deidara asked later on. The blonde looked up from his art sculpture of a raven. He paused and wiped the dried up clay off his face with a wipe. "You don't look like you stepped in dog shit like usual, yeah. That's shocking with someone of your status since you always seem to have a stick up your ass."

Sasori barely lifted his eyes from his book, not offended. "I met someone that managed to model for me today."

Deidara raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Mind if I see?" Sasori reached into his back and handed him his sketchbook without a word, trusting his acquaintance (friend was too close) to handle it properly. The blonde flipped to the most recent drawing and studied it. His eyebrows were furrowed and he pursed his lips. "I don't recognize her. Usually I would notice a girl this beautiful. You sure you're not imagining her?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga?" Deidara rattled his head for information before he clapped his hand together. "Ah! Hyuuga Neji's cousin. I remember her now." He marveled at the drawing Sasori created and took in the details of her soft gaze to the tiny hair of her eyebrows. "I've never noticed how pretty she was till now! Then again, I barely see her around campus."

"Her beauty is subtle," Sasori responded tersely.

"You should sketch her more. The air she gives off is simple and elegant hmm. "

He yawned before turning to his side, pulling the cover over his head and announcing quietly, "Perhaps." He wouldn't mind doing it again.

Deidara smirked.

* * *

The next time he met her was at the park after two months. He had merely been sitting on a tree branch when he saw Hinata making her way towards him. They made eye contact; her eyes widened in surprise before she broke out into a gentle smile. "Hello Sasori-san," she greeted softly. Sasori nodded in acknowledgement. The freshman pulled a book (a different one) out of her bag and sat down in the shaded area. Curiosity ate up the junior and he jumped off the tree, landing right next to her. She jerked to the side, surprised when he sat next to her. The tall male leaned closer to Hinata, brown eyes piercing her very own. Hinata felt a pleasant shiver run down her back.

"You're Hyuuga Neji's cousin right?"

"Umm…yes."

"What are you majoring in?"

"B-Biomolecular engineer."

"You don't plan to take over your father's company?"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows with the oncoming barrage of questions he was throwing at her. "I believe Neji-nii-san would be fit for the position since he is studying business and management. I have always had more of an interest towards science," she replied. The young girl twiddled her index fingers embarrassed. Hinata was sort of pleased to find him asking questions that not even her friends made an effort to discuss with her. She sighed. There was no doubt about it. Hyuuga Hinata was still the same wallflower back from high school.

"Can I draw you again?"

"M-May I ask why?"

He shrugged carelessly and took out the same sketchbook. "You're interesting to look at."

"Fine." Hinata found herself smiling. "T-thank you."

"Hn."

"Sasori-san, I didn't get to see the drawing of me from last time," she mumbled.

"You wish to see it?"

"Yes."

"I'll show you if you come to the art exhibition as my date," Sasori said idly. Piercing brown eyes clashed with innocent light lavender. He watched with amusement as her face turned into a deep shade of fire engine red. The artist found the young heiress to be absolutely endearing. "It's at the end of this semester, Hyuuga-san. I don't expect you to give me an answer now if it makes you feel discomforted."

"Mmmm perhaps. I'll get back to you on that next time I see you," was Hinata's brusque response.

Sasori tilted his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow. "How are you sure we'll meet again?"

"E-Eh? I can just tell," Hinata hastily squeaked. She waved her hands furiously in front of her. "I'm sorry! If I bother you please tell me!" Her voice dropped to barely even a whisper. "I know most people don't enjoy being near me because I'm bothersome."

Goodness gracious. This girl needed a confidence boost because despite the fact that she was _modest_ (some would say) he found her low self esteem irritating. She may not have been attractive as a super model, but she still had alluring features that drew men to her—with the exception that men weren't looking for a simple fling. Sasori clicked his tongue in distaste and scooted further away from the girl to get a good scene. He wanted to do a whole body drawing using colored pencils this time. The colors would make her look more alive and accentuate her softer features. This one took slightly longer than the first one but Sasori didn't mind. He became fond of the different shades of dark blue and violet that ran across his pages along with the bright yellow color of her sundress.

"S-Sasori-san?"

He barely looked up as he continued coloring in the background. "Yes Hyuuga-san?"

"It's getting late and I have to meet up with a couple of friends soon." Sasori lifted his head and furrowed his brows. He didn't remember the sun setting from when he started.

"How long have I been drawing?"

She bit the bottom of her chapped lips. "An hour and a half maybe? Around that time I think."

"I see. In that case, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm sure you have better things to do than letting me recapture you in the form of a drawing." The tone of his voice was dull and Sasori was sure she figured out he wasn't really apologetic for taking up her time and said it out of courtesy. Gathering his things, he packed them up and got off the ground. "Come. I'll walk you back to your dorm since it's getting late." He held his hand out towards her. Hinata opened her mouth to say something before closing it reluctantly and taking his hand. _Her hand feels coarse_ he thought to himself wryly. Surprisingly, he expected to see a gentle person have soft hands or simply because she was a girl. Most girls have soft hands since majority lathered themselves with lotions. He snorted. _Ridiculous. _

"Sasori-san, you're a very nice person." His eyes widened and he gave her a stare filled with disbelief. Hinata giggled and shook her head. He saw the curve of her lips again. "Not many people would take their time to be with me." Although he had a different purpose, a _meaningful purpose,_ he still could not understand why this would be so important to her. Hinata's grip on the bag tightened. "I don't have that many people I can talk to."

Oh.

Guilt crawled its way at his chest and he forced it down. "I see."

"I think you hear more than you actually see what I'm trying to say," she corrected lightheartedly. Sasori's eye twitched and he crossed his arm. "Hn." They remained silent for the rest of their walk before coming to a stop at a dorm. Hinata fiddled with her fingers again. "Errm…Thank you for taking me back to my dorm. I appreciate it." Could her vocalized pauses get any more annoying? He sighed.

"Give me your phone number."

"E-Eh?" A rich hue of scarlet colored her cheeks and he chuckled. Sasori dropped his cellular device in her hands. Hinata pursed her lips again before entering her phone number and saving the contact. "Here you go, Sasori-san." She handed him his phone back politely. He stared at the gray background of the contact where her photo was supposed to be. How irritating. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes. I need you to stand still so I can take a picture of you and set it as your contact ID."

"I'm not very good with photos," Hinata croaked, leaning back against the front door for support. He could tell she didn't want this. However, Sasori was a very persistent person.

"Just think of this as you posing for me when I'm drawing." She knew she wasn't going to win this argument. Sighing, Hinata gave in and looked at the camera on his phone, forcing a smile. Sasori took the picture but frowned. He hated it. She looked too unnatural. The wrinkles of her forehead were too harsh and the curves of her lips didn't match the lighting her eyes provided. Her expression in general was strained. He needed a more innate appearance. But how? How could he get her to provide that without waiting till the next day or a week from now? _Ah._ Right then and there, the idea struck him like lightning. "Hyuuga-san, close your eyes."

"Huh?" Hinata was taken aback by surprise.

"Close your eyes Hyuuga-san." The college freshman frowned before doing so. Without any warning, Sasori slammed her against the front door and pressed his lips over hers. _Click._ She squeaked, grabbing the collar of his shirt from surprise and Sasori suddenly found himself on the floor with her over him, breathing heavily. Hyuuga Hinata had just slammed him on the ground using her palm. Sasori blinked. That meant the reason why her hands were so calloused was because she must have taken some form of martial arts. _That _or he was just weak and needed to head back to the gym.

"Y-Y-Y-You—!" Hinata was a stuttering mess.

"You look nice, Hyuuga-san." Sasori showed her the picture on his phone. Her eyes were wide from surprise and her normally pale face was magenta because of the kiss. It shocked her most to see an expression of _joy_ crossed her face. Sasori pushed himself off the cement and brushed the dirt off his back. He set the photo of them kissing as her contact ID.

"S-Sasori-san! Please delete the picture! I-It's embarrassing!"

"I'll think about it." Her eyes were tearing up slightly and she puffed her cheeks. Sasori snorted and leaned down, pressing his lips against her forehead gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hyuuga-san." He shuffled back to his dorm before the shy girl could form a protest.

….

"What's got you in a better mood this time, Danna? I haven't seen you look like this for a while, yeah." Deidara yawned, shifting through his CD collections. The blonde haired boy groaned and plopped on his bed, finding nothing amusing to do. The red headed artist rolled his eyes.

"I found her again."

"You did?"

"Hn."

"So what happened?"

Sasori debated on whether he wanted to revel to his roommate what about the newfound situation. Going against it, seeing as how the boy was as stupid as can be, he shrugged it off. He opened his phone and scrolled through his photo album and found to his enjoyment that the picture of the dark haired beauty was still there. Sasori stared intently at the picture of the girl and found a tiny smile had implanted itself on his usual blank face He locked his phone and took out the art book to finish his incomplete drawing.

"I found a masterpiece today."


End file.
